CUALQUIER COSA
by koganloveBTR
Summary: -K-Kendall. Dijo Logan a través del beso que su "amigo" le daba en ese momento. Ante esto, Kendall detuvo el beso apartándose de Logan estrepitosamente mientras retrocedía. ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta ese punto?


" **CUALQUIER COSA"**

-K-Kendall. Dijo Logan a través del beso que su "amigo" le daba en ese momento.

Ante esto, Kendall detuvo el beso apartándose de Logan estrepitosamente mientras retrocedía.

¿Cómo habían llegado hasta ese punto? Todo marchaba bien, no había nada anormal en que Katie y su mamá estuvieran fuera todo el día, no les pareció mala idea el que Carlos y James fueran a la piscina. Ya muchas veces antes se habían quedado solos en el apartamento ¿pero entonces? ¿Qué había habido de diferente aquella vez para que Kendall terminara sobre Logan mientras se besaban? Eso es lo mismo que ambos chicos se preguntaban.

-Discúlpame. Dijo Kendall apartando la mirada de su amigo y con las mejillas encendidas.

Todo había comenzado con un inocente proyecto de geometría, Kendall debía entregar como tarea para el día siguiente una estructura geométrica, por lo que Logan amablemente se había ofrecido a ayudarlo. Hasta ese momento todo marchaba normal, comenzaron a construir un triángulo con ayuda de algunos palillos y algo de plastilina. Ambos jóvenes habían estado pasando un agradable momento entre bromas y risas provocada por la plastilina con la que habían comenzado a ensuciarse. Hasta que… Kendall intento tomar los palillos que se encontraban detrás de Logan; en ese momento la mirada de ambos se cruzaron en un hermoso momento en el cual ninguno de ellos se atrevió a romper, finalmente y luego de un rato, fue Kendall quien se acercó más a su amigo permitiendo que uno y otro sintieran sus agitadas respiraciones.

Ante esto Logan no aguanto más por lo que, terminando con la distancia que había entre ambos, unió sus labios con los de Kendall, este al principio se sorprendió de tal acción por lo que permaneció paralizado y sin hacer ningún movimiento, aunque al cabo de unos segundos correspondió el beso.

Para ambos chicos ese instante paso tan lento que ambos tuvieron la oportunidad de saborear los labios del otro, era un momento en el cual todo lo existente a su alrededor se borró, solo existían ellos, solo ellos y el amor que ahora se demostraban mientras se besaban. Era un beso lento, tímido y desconfiado; un beso como el que unos niños de primaria podrían darse, con sumo cuidado exploraban los labios del otro, permitiéndose sentir cada nueva sensación que ese beso les brindaba. Al cabo de unos minutos se separaron, aunque no lo suficiente como para perder el contacto visual, por unos cuantos segundos ninguno de ellos dijo nada, hasta que Kendall (armándose de valor) volvió a besar los labios de Logan, aunque esta vez de forma un poco diferente, seguía siendo un beso respetuoso y tierno, sin embargo ambos chicos comenzaron a intensificarlo, siendo Logan el que abrió un poco la boca para darle paso a la lengua de su amigo; sin más, Kendall aprovecho la oportunidad que se le daba provocando en Logan pequeños quejidos.

Al cabo de un rato lo inevitable paso, aquel beso comenzó a llenarse de pasión haciendo que ambos chicos cerraran los ojos. Siguiendo sus instintos, lentamente Logan comenzó a recostarse sobre la cama en la que ambos se encontraban sentados, sin querer romper el beso, Kendall siguió a Logan en el acto provocando que este quedara sobre el joven de cabellos obscuros y con las manos apoyadas a cada lado del genio.

-K-Kendall. Hablo Logan después de algunos minutos.

Ante esto, Kendall detuvo el beso apartándose de Logan estrepitosamente mientras retrocedía.

-Discúlpame. Dijo Kendall apartando la mirada de su amigo y con las mejillas encendidas.

Logan volvió a sentarse sobre la cama con los codos apoyados en el colchón.

-D-Descuida no…fue, tu culpa. Dijo mientras sonreía reconfortando a su amigo.

-¡Si lo fue! Yo…..Logie perdóname. Se disculpó Kendall apenado.

-No, fui…..yo quien…. te beso.

-Si pero, pude haberme negado o detenerlo.

Ante estas palabras Logan se quedó pensativo un momento. ¡Era cierto! Ambos pudieron haberlo parado, pudieron apartar al otro y sin embargo, ninguno de ellos había hecho el intento por impedirlo, es que acaso….. ¿lo deseaban? ¿Acaso anhelaban ese beso?

Al menos Logan si, desde hace mucho que había comenzado a tener sentimientos más allá de una simple amistad por el chico de ojos verdes; sin embargo, por el miedo a perderlo como amigo prefirió guardar silencio mientras que constantemente se repetía que aquel amor que comenzaba a sentir, era debido a los tantos años que llevaban siendo amigos, tenía la esperanza que un día finalmente lograra convencer a su corazón y de que luego de tanto repetírselo consiguiera creérselo, pero ahora ese beso…..

-Y… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? Pregunto Logan con la vista clavada en el piso.

-¡Ha! Pues….no lo sé, supongo que…..quería. Respondió Kendall apenado.

-¿Querías…?

-Yo…¡Logan no lo sé! Dijo el chico rubio levantándose de la cama. –Escucha no soy bisexual y hasta donde yo sé….tampoco gay pero…..

-¿Si?

-Logan…creo que, desde hace mucho tiempo que…. (Mientras Kendal hablaba volvió a sentarse en la cama junto a Logan) –Creo que hace mucho tiempo ya que me enamore de ti. Dijo el rubio sin atreverse a ver a su amigo a los ojos.

-¿Te…? ¿Enamoraste?

-Es….difícil de explicar, no me gusta ningún otro hombre solo…..tú.

Ante la respuesta de Kendall Logan no pudo evitar sonreír, lentamente se acercó a su amigo y finalmente lo abrazo cariñosamente.

-¿No estas molesto? Pregunto Kendall sorprendido.

-No podría estarlo. Respondió Logan voleando a mirar aquel par de ojos verdes que tan hermosos le parecían. –Kendall la verdad es que yo…..también me he enamorado de ti. Dijo sintiendo como el color comenzaba a subir por sus mejillas.

-¡¿Hablas enserio?! Pregunto Kendall quien finalmente se atrevió a mirar nuevamente los ojos de Logan.

-Muy enserio. Dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

Kendall no podía estar más feliz, al escuchar la palabras de su amigo enseguida lo abrazo aún más fuerte atrayéndolo hacia él, como respuesta Logan recargo su cabeza sobre el pecho del rubio.

–Tan enserio que….quiero pedirte un favor.

-¡Claro Logie! Lo que quieras. Aseguro Kendall. -¿Qué es?

-Quiero…. (El genio se apartó un poco del abrazo) -Kendall, ha-hazme el amor.

-¡¿Cómo?! Pregunto el rubio alarmado.

-Si yo….. Hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo y tanto tu como yo sabemos que hasta ahora no hemos tenido relaciones con nadie así que….. Quiero entregarme a ti. Dijo Logan sintiendo como sus mejillas estaban ardiendo.

-Logie…..

-A menos que no quieras que tu primera vez sea conmigo, en ese caso…. lo entenderé. Aseguro Logan algo triste.

-¡No es eso! Me…..me encantaría perder mi virginidad contigo es solo que… no tenemos experiencia y no quiero hacerte daño. Dijo Kendall encarando al genio.

-No seas tonto; nadie la tiene, creo que por eso se llama primera vez ¿no? El chico de ojos verdes no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario. -Además, una vida sin riesgos…..

-Es una vida no vivida. Acompletó Kendall recordando lo que le había dicho a Logan hace un par de años. –¡Tienes razón! pero ¿es enserio?

-¡Desearía que dejaras de preguntarme si es enserio! Se quejó Logan mientras hacia un puchero. –Solo sé que si no hago esto ahora, voy a arrepentirme el resto de mi vida; además…. confió en ti. Y diciendo esto, Logan volvió a acercarse para besar a Kendall nuevamente.

Una vez más, ambos cerraron los ojos, permitiéndose dejarse llevar nada más que por sus sentimientos; al cabo de algunos segundos el beso comenzó a hacerse cada vez más apasionado. Kendall coloco sus manos sobre las caderas de Logan, mientras que este posiciono las suyas en la espalda de su compañero. Los minutos siguieron pasando, de vez en cuando se separaban para tomar aire mientras se dirigían miradas reconfortantes, luego volvían a unirse retomando nuevamente el ritmo.

Finalmente y luego de que ambos se sintieran mucho más relajados, Kendall comenzó a trabajar en la camisa que Logan traía puesta, lentamente comenzó a desabrochar cada uno de los botones. Logan no quiso quedarse atrás así que el también comenzó a hacer lo mismo con Kendall, cuando el rubio hubo terminado con los botones de la camisa, procedió a quitarla arrojándola al suelo. Ante tal acción Logan no pudo evitar sentirse un poco nervioso.

-Recuéstate. Le pidió Kendall con una sonrisa.

-¿Para qué?

-Para que pueda quitarte los pantalones. Dijo Kendall como si no fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¡Ha! ¡¿Así que tú llevaras el mando?! Se quejó Logan.

-Bueno alguien tiene que hacerlo ¿no? Respondió Kendall intentando contener su risa.

A pesar de todo, Logan obedeció acostándose justo al centro de la cama. Kendall también subió posicionándose justo encima de este y entre sus piernas.

-Eres hermoso. Exclamo el rubio al contemplar el torso desnudo de Logan, haciendo que este se sonrojara (aún más).

Sin previo aviso, Kendall bajo hasta el cuello de su pareja depositando suaves besos sobre este, acto que provoco algunos pequeños gemidos en Logan quien para entonces ya había comenzado a excitarse. El dueño de los ojos verdes continúo con su labor bajando por el pecho del genio.

-¡h-haaa! Kendall... Exclamo Logan cuando el rubio paso su lengua redondeando uno de sus pezones.

El chico rubio no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa al obtener lo que él quería, sin pensarlo demasiado paso una de sus manos por la entrepierna del pelinegro haciendo que este arqueara la espalda. Nuevamente volvió a acercarse a su pareja y beso sus labios apasionadamente, una vez más, Logan abrió la boca permitiendo que Kendall entrara, ambas lenguas comenzaron un movimiento sincronizado mientras que las erecciones de los dos comenzaban a rosar. Aprovechando esto, Logan término de quitar la camisa de Kendall y al igual que la suya, la arrojo también al piso.

Para cuando ambos se vieron en la necesidad de separarse por falta de aire, tanto uno como el otro ya se encontraban con la respiración entrecortada y con la piel sudorosa.

-¿cansado? Pregunto Kendall

-Aun no. Respondió Logan orgulloso haciendo reír a Kendall.

-¿Hasta dónde quieres llegar? Cuestiono el líder de la banda pues no quería obligar a su pareja a hacer algo que no quisiera.

-Hasta el final. Aseguro Logan mientras dirigía sus manos al cinturón del rubio y comenzaba a desabrocharlo para después quitarlo.

Kendall sonrió ante la respuesta para después dejar escapar un gemido cuando Logan deslizo su mano dentro de su bóxer y comenzó a acariciar su miembro.

-¡Lo-Logan! ¡HA!

-Para ser principiante no lo haces nada mal. Comento el pelinegro sin dejar su "labor"

-Ni-Ni tu tampoco….¡AAh! Exclamo Kendall entre gemidos.

Cuando finalmente Logan consiguió que el miembro de Kendall quedara completamente erecto saco nuevamente su mano.

-Mi turno. Dijo el rubio para después inclinarse y poder comenzar a besar el estómago de su Logie al tiempo que lentamente bajaba los pantalones del pálido, cuando estos finalmente llegaron a sus tobillos, Kendall comenzó a masajear el pene de Logan por encima de sus bóxer.

-!AH¡ Es lo único que podía articular Logan quien conservaba sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. -¡DIOS KENDALL! Dejo gritado el genio cuando el de ojos esmeraldas bajo sus bóxers y engullo su miembro.

Por largo tiempo, Kendall continuo jugando con el miembro de Logan pasando su lengua una y otra vez por este, excitando más y más a su ahora amante hasta que Logan lo detuvo.

-Ke-Kendall….e-espera

-¿quieres que me detenga? ¿Te lastime? Pregunto enseguida Kendall un poco alarmado.

-No…No es que…no….no quiero correrme así. Informo Logan tratando de recuperar la respiración.

El líder de la banda comprendió el mensaje enseguida, así que le quito los zapatos junto con los calcetines a su pareja y termino de sacar sus pantalones al igual que sus bóxers.

-En ese caso ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

Logan asintió con la cabeza ya que aún no podía hablar por tanto placer.

-Date vuelta y apóyate sobre tus rodillas. –Confía en mí. Dijo Kendall al ver que el genio lo miraba confundido.

Sin más preguntas, Logan hizo lo solicitado quedando arrodillado y con sus manos apoyadas sobre la cama.

Frente a la escena que Kendall contemplo en ese momento no pudo evitar excitarse aún más, provocando que su miembro comenzara exigir más espacio dentro de sus pantalones; por lo que sin pensarlo más se los quito junto con sus calzoncillos. Después de eso él también se arrodillo detrás de Logan y lentamente comenzó a pasar su legua por la entrada del pálido, haciendo que este se estremeciera entre ahogados gemidos.

Por su parte Logan se sentía desfallecer, aquello era incluso más de lo que podía soportar, por lo que se vio en la necesidad de aferrarse del respaldo de la cama.

-haaa...mmm...¡HAA!

Después de un rato Kendall finalmente se detuvo.

-Logie ¿estás seguro de querer seguir con esto? Cuestiono Kendall.

-Sí, seguro ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿es que tu no?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Quién no quiere hacer suya a la persona que ama? Pero, no tenemos condones ni…..lubricante.

Logan volvió a sentarse sobre la cama y luego de pensarlo por un momento finalmente respondió.

-Entonces…. no hay que usar condón, quiero ser tuyo y quiero sentir como te vienes dentro de mí, después de todo ninguno de los dos ha estado con nadie antes.

-Bien pero…..eso no quita el hecho de que….sin lubricante puedo lastimarte. Hizo saber Kendall con una sarcástica sonrisa.

-En ese caso…. (Logan tomo una de las manos del rubio e introdujo tres de sus dedos a su boca para mojarlos pasando sensualmente su lengua por ellos lo que provoco un gemido en Kendall.)

Luego de un rato volvió a sacar los dedos.

-¿Crees que es suficiente? Pregunto algo tímido al igual que avergonzado.

-Si eso creo. Respondió el rubio besando los labios de su pareja. –Entonces ¿listo?

-Espera. Pidió Logan para volver a recostarse sobre su espalda y después asentir.

-Abre tus piernas Logie.

Aunque un poco nervioso, el chico de cabello negro hizo lo que se le indico.

-¿D-Dolerá? Pregunto algo inseguro.

-Quizás un poco…

-Bien hazlo. Dijo decidido.

Kendall acerco el primer dedo a la entrada de su pareja rozándola solo un poco, al sentir esto Logan carraspeo nervioso, el rubio procedió entonces a introducir el primer dedo, lo hizo lo más lento que pudo; sin embargo, ante aquella sensación Logan no pudo evitar esbozar un gesto de dolor.

-¿Estás bien? Se apresuró a preguntar Kendall preocupado.

-S-Si…se siente un poco extraño pero continua.

Con el permiso del genio Kendall introdujo todo su dedo para después unir un segundo; ya con sus dos dedos dentro, comenzó a meterlos y sacarlos lentamente. Cuando finalmente sintió que Logan estaba mucho más relajado, introdujo un tercero.

-¡Auch! Se quejó el pálido ante la intrusión.

-Relájate. Pidió el chico de ojos verdes tomando el miembro del pelinegro para empezar a masturbarlo.

Ante tal acción, Logan comenzó a disfrutar de aquello esbozando nuevamente algunos gemidos, después de un rato comenzó a levantar sus caderas intentando hacer que su pareja entrara más profundo.

Para Kendall esa fue la señal de que Logan estaba listo, así que saco sus dedos provocando un quejido por parte del genio, procedió entonces a alinear su pene con la entrada de Logan haciendo que este se enderezara un poco.

-¿Entraras ya? Preguntó Logan intentando esconder sus nervios.

-Sí, creo que estás listo. Indico el rubio mientras levantaba las piernas de su pareja para ponerlas sobre sus hombros. –Logie estas temblando. Dijo Kendall al sentir los espasmos del chico. -¿Estás seguro de continuar?

-Tú también estas temblando. Indico Logan sonriendo. –Y sí, estoy muy seguro de continuar solo, hazlo lento ¿sí?

Kendall se inclinó para besar tiernamente a su amante.

-Lo prometo. Respondió cuando finalmente rompieron el beso.

Acto seguido, comenzó a hacer presión sobre la entrada de Logan mientras que este mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados; finalmente y luego de un rato, la punta de su miembro consiguió entrar.

-¡Haay! Dejo escapar Logan al sentir dolor en su entrada.

Kendall se quedó lo más quieto que pudo hasta que Logan le indicara que podía continuar.

-Bien, sigue. Dijo finalmente el cerebro de la banda después de un rato.

Kendall asintió y comenzó a entrar lo más lentamente que pudo.

Logan se mantenía aferrado a las sabanas de la cama al tiempo que no pudo evitar que unas cuantas lagrimas se escaparan de sus ojos. Por su parte, Kendall tuvo que utilizar su mayor fuerza de voluntad para ir tan lento como ahora lo hacía, pues apenas sintió el tibio, suave y reconfortante interior de Logan, deseo entrar por completo; sin embargo, lo menos que deseaba era lastimar a la persona que más amaba, por lo que tuvo que respetar y detenerse cada vez que Logan se lo pedía para que este tuviera oportunidad de acostumbrarse a la sensación. Finalmente y luego de algunos minutos Kendall consiguió entrar por completo, fue entonces que tuvo una idea.

-¿Logan crees aguantar?

-E-Eso creo ¿Por qué?

El rubio no necesito más detalles para comenzar a mover su miembro dentro del pelinegro.

-¡Kendall! Espera ¿qué haces?...haaay…¡Kendall me duele!

-Logie aguanta un poco…..solo necesito encontrar…..

-¡KENDALL! Logan volvió a gritar aunque esta vez solo de placer, pues Kendall había conseguido encontrar su punto dulce y al golpear justo ahí una oleada de placer recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-Ha-Hazlo…..hazlo de nuevo. Pidió Logan suplicante.

Complaciendo a su amante, Kendall comenzó a moverse, primero de manera sincronizada, incrementando después la velocidad en cada una de sus embestidas, con las cuales golpeaba a Logan una y otra vez en su próstata.

-¡Ha!..…¡Mitchell!

-Kn-Knight mas…más rápido…..

Kendall acelero lo más que pudo sus embestidas, provocando que ambos amantes comenzaran a entrar a su clímax.

-Lo-Logie…me…vengo

-Yo…..tam.…haaaa..…¡también! Y diciendo esto Logan se aferró del cuello de Kendall lo más fuerte que pudo, al tiempo que este se acercaba para besar al genio.

Después de eso no paso mucho para que ambos finalmente terminaran haciéndolo a la par y rompiendo el beso.

-¡KENDALL!

-¡LOGAN!

Una vez terminado, Kendall se apoyó sobre la cama mientras que Logan bajaba sus piernas. Ambos respiraban pesadamente y su cabello se encontraba pegado a su frente por el sudor. Una vez que consiguieron regular un poco su respiración, Kendall volvió a hablar.

-¿Logan?

-¿Si?

-Te amo.

Al escuchar esto Logan sonrió ampliamente.

-Y yo a ti Kendall.

Tras decir esto ambos chicos se besaron nuevamente.

-Haa…. ¿Kendall? ¿podrías hacer algo?

-¿por ti? Cualquier cosa.

-¿Ya podrías salir de mi? Pregunto Logan apenado.

-¡Oh sí! Discúlpame. Dijo Kendall saliendo de Logan

-Estoy cansado. Informo Logan.

-¿quieres dormir un poco?

-Si pero, no sobre estas sabanas sudadas. Dijo Logan enderezándose un poco, sin embargo el dolor que sintió en….cierta zona, lo obligo a recostarse de nuevo.

Al ver esto Kendall no pudo evitar reír.

-¡No te burles! Se quejó Logan molesto.

-Perdón Logie es que, no pensé que fuera cierto eso de no poder caminar después de…intimar.

-Jaja, si muy gracioso. Dijo el genio cruzándose de brazos.

Kendall entonces volvió a acercarse a la cama y tomo a Logan en sus brazos para después alzarlo y depositarlo en su cama, lo cubrió con sus sabanas y se acostó detrás de él envolviéndolo con sus brazos.

-¿Logan?

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿quieres…..? ¿ser mi novio?

Logan esbozo una sonrisa

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Creo que es una suerte que nadie estuviera en la casa o de lo contrario nos hubiesen escuchado. Opino Kendall.

-Ya lo creo.

Y con estas palabras la pareja cayó profundamente dormida.

 ***MIENTRAS TANTO AFUERA DE LA HABITACIÓN***

-¿Crees que deberíamos decirles que estuvimos aquí todo el tiempo y que escuchamos todo? Pregunto Carlos a James.

-No, ahora deja que duerman, creo que podemos sacar provecho de esto, al menos ahora será más fácil decirles que salimos.

-Mmm…de acuerdo, pero para serte sincero nunca pensé que Logan fuera el de la iniciativa.

-Lo sé, a mí también me sorprendió. Dijo James.

-¿Oye por qué tu no me llamas por mi apellido cuando lo hacemos? Quiso saber Carlos.

-Porque tú tampoco lo haces.

-Que malvado. Se quejó Carlos golpeando a James en el brazo.


End file.
